1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates to a camping lantern and more particularly to a collapsible camping lantern in which a light source, which is movable between extended and collapsed positions, is automatically electrically connected to a power source, by a switch, as the light source moves from the collapsed position to the extended position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Collapsible lanterns, which have been provided in the past, generally include a candle or wick, which provides a flame as a light source. The candle or wick is mounted in a base, and a transparent globe is telescopically mounted in the base. An example of such candle lantern is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,928.
Another type of collapsible lantern is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,094, which provides an electrically powered collapsible lantern in which a light source, which is movable between extended and collapsed positions, is automatically electrically disconnected from a power source, by a switch, as the light source moves from the extended position to the fully collapsed position.